Mattress used for sleeping have been made in more or less the same shape and in several sizes for many years. Functions like softness, firmness, longevity, and comfort have been touted in advertisements. Different materials like feathers, foam, coil springs, water and air have been invented and produced. All these past achievements have been directed at making mattresses more sleepable or functional. Prior art is found in Class 5, Subclasses 421, 690, 596, 192, etc. They all overlook the fact that bedmates would sometimes like to hug for extended periods, either head to head or head to toe, without having their arms fall asleep or get sore from the crushing weight of their bed partner. This invention, the HUGGING MATTRESS is intended to permit extended hugging of a person's bedpartner.